


Waste Management

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Farting, Gross, Inflation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Equius tires of Karkat's bossy nature, and decides to find a more appropriate use for the mutant





	Waste Management

Equius had never really approved of Karkat. From an empirical standpoint, he was a weak off-spectrum troll who didn’t know his place. From a more personal perspective, he was a loudmouth who bossed Equius around and gave him a headache. Worse, the mutant couldn’t seem to leave him alone, coming around every few days to ‘check up on him’.

It was on one of these visits that Equius decided that he’d had enough of the pestering, and that something had to be done to stop him. The troll was mid-rant, not even paying attention to the blueblood any more, when he reached out with his Void power and surrounded him.

It took a few more seconds for Karkat to notice, by which point his clothes were already starting to grow on him – or rather, he was shrinking inside of them. His pants loosened around his shrinking waist until he had to hold them up, his sleeves pooling around his wrists as his sweater began to engulf him.

Equius stepped forward, lifting his victim effortlessly. A quick shake made Karkat let go of his trousers, and the troll wasn’t nearly strong enough to resist as he was stripped of his sweater and shirt, leaving him completely naked. He continued to shrink, getting smaller and smaller in Equius’ grip until he only came up to his knees, almost engulfed by his giant hands.

“What the fuck did you do to me?!” Karkat still struggled in Equius’ grip, trying and failing to make him let go.

“Hopefully, I’m putting you in your place.” He carried the hot-blooded troll out of the room, not bothering to pick his clothes up from the floor.

Karkat was taken into Equius’ workshop, where he was dumped unceremoniously on the table. He had no time to process this before his wrists were being grabbed, held behind his back and cuffed together. Unable to balance himself, it was easy for Equius to then flip him over and do the same with his ankles, rendering him completely immobile. Next, to silence his still-constant protests, he jammed the end of a tube into his mouth, strapping it in so he had no chance of spitting it out.

“I was going to just use a tank for this, but maybe you can learn a lesson from this.” Equius picked Karkat back up, setting him down on his back behind his chair. Karkat was confused by this until, do his horror, the other end of the tube was slid into the stronger troll’s pants and fastened against his ass.

It wasn’t long before Karkat was being forced to inhale gas straight from Equius’ backside, disgusting and dizzying him so that he didn’t even notice anything else coming down the tube until his mouth was being filled with shit that he had no choice but to swallow down.

Karkat was so small, and Equius filled him so completely, that he was visibly bloated by the end of a two-minute dump. His stomach was strained with waste and gas, his eyes leaking slightly from the forced exposure to such horrible tastes and smells.

Even when Equius had finished, Karkat stayed hooked to the tube, forced to breathe in the stench of his backside. He wasn’t even paying attention to his captive – to him, the troll was now nothing more than something to be put to use while he went about his day, and the only attention he gave him was to make sure the tube hadn’t burst.

When he finally  _did_  address Karkat again, there was clear satisfaction in his voice, and he couldn’t help but quirk a small smile.

“I’ve finally found a proper use for you, don’t you think? Maybe you’ll appreciate it more in a few days.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
